


Side-Effect

by saphsaq



Series: Snack Box [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Identity Swap, Personality Swap, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: InTCW'sepisodeDeceptionObi-Wan Kenobi assumes identity and appearance of a criminal sniper. Clad himself with it like with a shirt, and shed it when not longer needed. Do you really think this has no impact on the true owner of the shirt... er... identity? I suppose it's more common to ponder the consequences of this action for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yet I like to ponder aboutRako Hardeen.





	Side-Effect

Rako Hardeen's wrist flicked. A ring and light gold against dull metal. From the corner of his eye he saw the beggar pawing the credit out of the bowl when he ducked his head passing the bar's low entrance. He ducked his head deep between his shoulders. The shine and the light sound like temple bells wouldn't go away. He knew noise and darkness of the bar couldn't douse them completely. It was this since he had been down out cold while that Jedi Kenobi took his shape and face. Since then he knew, he had to rekindle them. Again.


End file.
